Manned aircraft may be used to attack a target using a weapon coupled to the aircraft. Attacking the target using a weapon coupled to the manned aircraft subjects the aircraft and its passengers or crew to counter attack. For example, a manned aircraft may include a forward-facing weapon. To aim the weapon at the target during flight, the aircraft crew flies the aircraft toward the target, resulting in a strafing attack profile that may result in the aircraft flying close to (e.g., over) the target, rendering the aircraft and its passengers or crew vulnerable to attack.